


Caught in the Rhythm

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Classroom Sex, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Top Harry Potter, Wall Sex, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: But instead of dancing inside the hall with the rest of the students, Harry had stolen away to an empty classroom, followed closely behind by one pompous, blond-haired git.





	Caught in the Rhythm

****

_I don't wanna get caught up in the rhythm of it_  
_But I can't help myself_

****

Harry could feel the steady beat of music reverberating off the ancient wooden bookshelves lining the Charms classroom. He could feel every crescendo building beneath his fingertips.

It was mid-November and a ball was being held in the Great Hall to celebrate the 700th anniversary of Hogwarts. There was a live band, _The Twisted Griffins_ , and everyone was dressed to the nines. 

But instead of dancing inside the hall with the rest of the students, Harry had stolen away to an empty classroom, followed closely behind by one pompous, blond-haired git. 

Draco twisted his hands into the front of Harry’s dress robes, pressing him back against a bookshelf with enough force to leave a crystal ball rattling dangerous towards the edge of a shelf high above them. 

“You think you’re so special, don’t you Potter? Hiding away from everyone like some angsty teenager. I thought you’d grown past that.”

Harry chuckled and licked his lips, gaze dropping to the thin press of Draco’s mouth and the smooth line of his jaw, “I think we both have a right to be angsty after all we’ve been through, don’t you?”

A moment passed and Harry could feel the music thrumming like a heartbeat against his skin. 

And with that, Draco pulled Harry in for a breathtaking kiss. 

Harry was hard as a rock in no time at all, his cock swelling against the seam of his trousers, the head leaking precome when Draco’s slim fingers grazed his length, “ _Fuck._ ”

As they kissed, Harry fumbled with the button of his trousers, desperate for some relief. When he got them undone, he wrapped a hand around the base and began stroking slowly, sighing into Draco’s warm mouth as licks of pleasure spread through his body, making his toes curl in his dress shoes.

“Wanna fuck you,” Harry breathed out between the slide of their lips, his free hand moving down to cup Draco’s toned arse.

“Yeah?” Draco replied, a smirk on his lips as he pulled back, “Think you can handle it?”

Harry growled and released his cock, whirling them around until Draco’s chest was flush with the bookcase, his back arched and hips pressed out, the material of his trousers barely containing his plump arse.

Harry didn’t waste any time, pressing a few wet kisses over the back of Draco’s neck before yanking down his trousers and exposing that perfect arse to the room.

Licking Draco’s arse was something of a religious experience, down on his knees behind Draco, eyes closed as if in prayer, palms spreading Draco’s cheeks as he licked wetly over the pucker of Draco’s arse, alternating between pointed presses of his tongue tip and broad strokes with the body of his tongue. Harry was so lost in the sensations that he didn’t even care that he had saliva dripping down his chin.

Above him, Draco was complaining incessantly about how Harry was being obnoxious and getting spit all over him, but each complaint was accompanied by a series of uninhibited moans and wiggles of his arse closer to Harry’s face, his hole clenching wantonly around Harry’s tongue.

After a few minutes, Harry pressed a finger curiously against Draco’s rim, his cock jumping when his finger slid in to the second knuckle with ease. 

With one final kiss to Draco’s arsecheek, Harry pushed himself up and pulled Draco in for a kiss, guiding him to turn around so that his back was pressed against the bookshelves, his hard cock rubbing against Harry’s own as they kissed.

Harry conjured a small bit of lube into the palm of his hand as Draco stepped fully out of his trousers. Then Harry reached back to play with Draco’s arse before slicking up his cock. 

“Ready, Malfoy?”

Draco rolled his eyes haughtily, “Just do it already, Potter.”

And that is exactly what Harry did.

As Harry pulled Draco in for another kiss, he lifted him up off the ground, guiding Draco to wrap his bare legs around Harry’s waist. 

Using one hand to steady Draco where he was wrapped around Harry, he used his other to line up his cock with Draco’s hole before pressing gently inside.

“Merlin’s _shit,_ ” Draco gasped out, burying his fingers into Harry’s curled hair and tugging as he finally bottomed out, now sitting fully on Harry’s cock. 

Harry proceeded to fuck Draco up against the bookshelves, making sure to angle his hips in a way that had Draco suppressing screams with every thrust.

On one particularly hard thrust of Harry’s hips, the crystal ball that had been tittering precariously above them plummeted toward the ground, but Harry watched as if in slow motion as Draco flicked his wrist in an impressive display of wandless magic, stopping the ball’s descent mid-air. 

Harry couldn’t help but let out an impressed huff of laughter as the crystal ball came to a halt right next to them, hovering gently in the air. Harry felt his eyebrows shoot up in delighted surprise.

Draco flushed, although a smug smirk tugged at his lips as he spoke, “I’ve been practicing.”

“No shit,” Harry replied with a grin, adjusting his grip on Draco’s slim body as he began grinding his cock slowly and deeply inside Draco’s pert arse. “Learn anything else I should know about?”

Draco preened under Harry’s gaze, a look of pride and mischief clouding his grey eyes. 

Turned out, Draco had learned _quite_ a few new tricks. Most notably: one involving swallowing Harry’s hefty cock all the way down the base, pointed nose pressed into his dark curls, and another that included Harry’s cock, Draco’s arse, and an enchanted dildo. 

Needless to say, neither Draco nor Harry made it back to the Great Hall that night. 

But neither of them could care less.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from “Say Something” by Justin Timberlake. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic! <3 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
